Broken Hearts, New Found Love (Corazones rotos, nuevo amor encontrado)
by Gare-ni
Summary: [Traducción] [Fanfic original de ALargeBear] Honoka y Nozomi estaban enamoradas de gente muy cercana a ellas, pero sus corazones se rompieron involuntariamente. ¿Pueden sus angustias formar un vínculo aún más fuerte entre las dos?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTE** : Esta historia **no me pertenece** en lo absoluto, su autor original es **ALargeBear** al cual agradezco por permitirme traducir su historia.

 _Love Live! y sus personajes pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, Arumi Tokita, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki G's Magazine, Lantis y Sunrise. No se obtiene ninguna ganancia monetaria con la publicación de esta historia y no se pretendió infringir ningún derecho de autor o marca registrada._

 **Autor Original:** **ALargeBear** ( www. fanfiction u/ 7403909/ ALargeBear ) ( archiveofourown. org/ users/ALargeBear/ pseuds/ALargeBear )

 **Traducción:** **Gare-ni**

 **Pareja:** HonoNozo/NozoHono (Nozomi Toujou x Honoka Kousaka)

 **Fandom:** Love Live! School Idol Project

 **Notas de Gare-ni:** Finalmente he salido de vacaciones de la Universidad, así que ahora tendré más tiempo para traducir… O eso me hubiese gustado decir, pero Klab tuvo que decidir que el próximo evento en el SIF fuera de Nozomi, la cual es mi favorita, así que estoy dedicando mi tiempo libre (Solo la mayoría de él) al evento… Esta traducción fue hecha en los pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que se recupera mi LP, pero juro que tratare de apresurarme a traducir…

Por otra parte, quiero agradecer a ALargeBear por darme permiso de traducir su trabajo, que me ha gustado en demasía y por eso quise hacer la traducción (Aunque también tiene que ver con el hecho de que me gustan las parejas poco usuales… Ya hay demasiados fics de las parejas más populares, así que quería contribuir con algo diferente)

Esta historia cuenta con 11 capítulos, las actualizaciones de los mismos no tienen fecha en concreto pero procurare publicar un capitulo por semana, como siempre debido a la diferencia de idiomas, algunas partes han sido modificadas para que la historia tenga congruencia… Por favor disfruten de ella.

 **For ALargeBear:** I started with the project as promised, Thanks for giving me your permission to translate this story!

I'll keep you posted on the translation progress... I hope you like my work!

..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..

 ** _Broken Hearts, New Found Love - (Corazones rotos, nuevo amor encontrado)_**

 **Autor:** ALargeBear

 **Traducción al español:** Gare-ni

 _Capítulo 1_

Era un típico día de invierno y Nozomi se encontraba caminando a casa después de la práctica de ídolos junto a su mejor amiga Eli. Realmente no había nada fuera de lo común, excepto que Nozomi notó que su amiga parecía estar nerviosa y no podía dejar de jugar con los botones de su uniforme.

"¿Estás bien Elicchi? Pareces muy nerviosa por algo."

"Estoy bien Nozomi," respondió Eli con voz temblorosa.

Nozomi le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, pero decidió no presionarla mientras las dos continuaban con su caminata. Mientras se acercaban al punto de separarse, Eli rompió el silencio.

"Voy a ir a tu casa Nozomi. ¿Está bien, verdad?"

Esto tomó a Nozomi un poco desprevenida. No era raro que Eli visitara su apartamento, pero era extraño que Eli se invitara a sí misma como acababa de hacerlo.

"Bueno, no me importa, pero sabes que hoy es un día entre semana, ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí, pero no tardaré mucho, sólo necesito un consejo con algo." Eli tenía un leve rubor en su rostro al terminar de hablar, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Nozomi.

"Oh oh, ¿Con qué podría mi querida Elicchi necesitar ayuda?"

"V-vamos a hablar de ello cuando lleguemos a tu apartamento." El rubor de Eli se hizo más evidente cuando ella apartó la mirada rápidamente. Nozomi vio esto como una gran oportunidad para burlarse de su amiga.

"¿Puede ser que necesites uno de los excelentes consejos de amor de Nozomi? Preguntó Nozomi juguetonamente a su amiga con su típica sonrisa de burla.

Eli no respondió y simplemente siguió mirando a otro lado.

"Oh. Así que estaba en lo cierto, ¿No?, ¿Quién es la persona que tiene la suerte de haber capturado el corazón de Elicchi?" A veces Nozomi no podía evitarlo, Eli era demasiado fácil de molestar.

"¡Cállate Nozomi!" Gritó Eli, obviamente las bromas de Nozomi habían funcionado. "Hablaremos de ello cuando lleguemos allí."

"Está bien, supongo que puedo esperar."

Eli no respondió y simplemente siguió caminando.

Una vez que finalmente llegaron, Nozomi le dijo a Eli que fuera a sentirse cómoda mientras iba a hacer el té y preparar algunos aperitivos.

Mientras Nozomi estaba preparando el té, no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en lo que Eli quería hablar. Para Nozomi era bastante obvio que fuera lo que fuera en lo que Eli necesitara su ayuda, era un tema embarazoso. Basada en las reacciones que estaba recibiendo mientras caminaban, estaba bastante segura de que era el amor lo que había hecho que su amiga estuviera tan avergonzada, y eso hizo que Nozomi se emocionara.

Desde que se conocieron, Nozomi sabía que estaba enamorada de Eli. Eli fue la primera persona que consiguió estar cerca de Nozomi y romper las barreras alrededor de ella. Por eso se volvió increíblemente importante para Nozomi. Es por eso que hizo que Nozomi se emocionara y tuviera un poco de esperanza. Tal vez después de todo este tiempo de estar juntas, Eli estaba empezando a ver a Nozomi de la misma manera en que ella la veía.

"Nozomi te estas tardando demasiado."

La voz de Eli saco a Nozomi de sus pensamientos mientras llenaba rápidamente las tazas con té y sacaba una bandeja.

"¿Qué fue lo que te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Lo siento. Me he distraído un poco." Respondió Nozomi mientras colocaba la bandeja y ambas tomaban una taza. "¿Y qué tipo de consejo buscas?"

"B-Bueno, ya sabes. Estoy enamorada esa chica." -dijo Eli con vergüenza mientras miraba su taza de té-.

"Oh, entonces yo estaba en lo correcto antes", Nozomi podía sentir su pulso acelerarse y sus palmas comenzaron a ponerse un poco sudorosas.

"S-sí, realmente no sé qué hacer al respecto", Eli se sonrojaba aún sin mirar a Nozomi.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado teniendo sentimientos por esa chica?" Nozomi estaba teniendo dificultades para ocultar su esperanza y emoción ahora. En su mente todo esto llevaba a algo que Nozomi había deseado durante mucho tiempo.

"B-Bueno, supongo que todo empezó cuando nos conocimos, tenemos personalidades similares, así que nos llevamos bastante bien desde el principio. Ella también es muy amable y madura, siempre está ayudando a otros." explico Eli mientras su agarre en la taza se apretaba.

"Suena como una gran persona," dijo Nozomi con anticipación.

"Ella realmente lo es."

"Entonces, ¿Quién es la afortunada chica de todos modos?" Nozomi apenas podía contenerse pues todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Después de todos esos años de espera y teniendo la esperanza que Eli correspondiera sus sentimientos ella sintió que este era el momento. Finalmente estarían juntos y Nozomi finalmente conseguiría lo que quería desde que las dos se habían conocido. Nada la haría más feliz que finalmente poder llamarse a sí misma la novia de Eli.

"E-E-es Umi"

"¿Huh?" Nozomi la escuchó pero no lo podía creer, ella no quería creerlo. No, no era real tenía que oírla decirlo de nuevo, seguramente había sido un error.

"H-he dicho que amo a Umi" Eli repitió mirando aun el té en su mano.

La mente de Nozomi simplemente quedó en blanco mientras su mente se inundaba de varias emociones a la vez. Todo lo que había estado construyendo a lo largo de los años con Eli parecía haberse desbordado de repente cuando Eli dijo esas temidas palabras. Sentía que su corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho y roto en dos justo delante de sus propios ojos. Quería correr a su cama a llorar y gritar dejando salir todos los años de amor reprimido y olvidarse de todas esas emociones lo más pronto posible. Todo esto fue causado por una simple revelación, Eli simplemente no amaba a Nozomi, y eso le dolió mucho más de lo que Nozomi pensó que podría.

Nozomi sabía que no podía hacer nada de eso en este momento, no delante de Eli. Ella sabía que sería egoísta decirle ahora después de tanto tiempo, después de que Eli le hubiera dicho que ella no era a la que amaba. Nozomi tuvo que ocultar todas esas emociones lo mejor que pudo mientras estaba frente a Eli. Sería injusto para Eli que se enfadase con ella por amar a alguien, más si esa persona no era Nozomi.

"Bueno, ¿No vas a decir algo Nozomi? Realmente no estoy segura de qué debo hacer al respecto."

"B-bien no sé en que necesitas mi ayuda si ya sabes que la amas." Nozomi contuvo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo.

"No estoy segura de qué debo hacer, todo esto es muy nuevo para mí."

"Creo que deberías confesarte y creo que deberías hacerlo rápido." Las palabras de Nozomi salían más duras que de costumbre mientras trataba de contener sus emociones.

Eli estaba un poco sorprendida por el tono de Nozomi pero continuó. "¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo por mí?"

"Bueno, ¿La amas, verdad?"

Eli no respondió y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces díselo. No te gustaría vivir con el peso de no decirle tus sentimientos a la persona que amas. ¿Cierto?" Nozomi estaba tratando de terminar esta conversación lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba sacar a Eli antes de que ella se rompiera.

"S-Supongo que tienes razón, creo que se lo diré." La voz de Eli estaba llena de determinación mientras volteaba hacia Nozomi y le daba un abrazo. "Nozomi, gracias por ayudarme con esto."

Eso casi fue demasiado. Ella no podía seguir haciendo esto, pues su máscara comenzaba a caerse y necesitaba conseguir que Eli se fuera lo más rápido posible. Así que Nozomi se apartó rápidamente del abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a Eli.

"No te preocupes por eso, pero creo que debes llegar a tu casa, yo necesito hacer la cena, y estoy segura de que tu hermana se pregunta dónde estás."

"Creo que tienes razón, debo irme."

Con eso Eli puso su taza sobre la mesa y se levantó caminando hacia la entrada con Nozomi siguiéndola por detrás.

"Gracias de nuevo Nozomi, creo que voy a decirle a Umi lo que siento tan pronto como sea posible." La voz de Eli estaba llena de excitación cosa que sólo aumentaba la desesperación que Nozomi estaba tratando de esconder.

"Sí, debes decírselo, estoy segura de que las cosas saldrán bien." fue todo lo que Nozomi pudo decir sin arriesgarse a que saliera nada.

"Bueno, te veré mañana, espero tener buenas noticias después de la escuela."

Nozomi no respondió, no podía confiar en su voz. Así que simplemente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras Eli salía por la puerta.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró Nozomi corrió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces o en quitarse el uniforme escolar. Ella simplemente se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a llorar dejando salir todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo dentro de sí por tanto tiempo.

Al principio Nozomi estaba enojada, no con Eli o Umi, sino con ella misma. Sentía que todo esto era culpa suya por ser tan cobarde todos estos años. Tal vez si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a Eli cómo sentía nada de esto estaría pasando. Pensó en el consejo que le había dado a Eli y no pudo evitar ver su hipocresía. Sabía que no tenía derecho a darle ese consejo, a decirle a Eli que simplemente se confesara y no viviera con el peso, porque eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Una pequeña parte de Nozomi también estaba increíblemente celosa. ¿Cómo podía una chica de la que Eli no había sabido nada por un año, llegar y llevársela lejos? Esa pequeña parte de Nozomi quería que Umi odiara a Eli y su relación no funcionara. Tal vez si Umi rechazaba a Eli ella volvería, y Nozomi estaría allí para consolarla. Tal vez si eso sucediera, Eli finalmente sería capaz de ver lo mucho que le importaba, y finalmente podrían estar juntas. Pero ella sabía que esos pensamientos eran egoístas e injustos para Eli y Umi. Nozomi sabía que era imposible controlar de quien te enamoras, por más que eso le doliera.

Finalmente simplemente fue dominada por la tristeza y la depresión. Después de todos estos años, finalmente supo que la chica a la que había amado por tanto tiempo, amaba a otra persona. Se sentía inadecuada, tal vez simplemente no era lo suficientemente buena para que Eli la notara se esa forma. Sabía que nunca sería nada más que la mejor amiga de Eli. Que después de todos estos años tratando de hacer que Eli se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos ella había fracasado, y ahora Eli quería a otra.

No se movió durante horas, solamente se acostó en su cama y sollozó solitariamente. No podía prepararse la cena o cambiarse la ropa a su pijama. Solamente quería hundirse en su propia depresión y estar sola. Cortar lazos con el mundo exterior y no dejar entrar a nadie, ni dejar que nadie supiera el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Nozomi comenzó a sentirse a la deriva del sueño, pero entonces un pensamiento un poco reconfortante llegó a su mente. Sabía que no sería la única que estaría afectada tan profundamente. Había otra persona que se sentiría de la misma manera que ella una vez que se enterara de las noticias. Tal vez eso la hacía egoísta, pero la idea de que otra persona sintiera las mismas emociones que ella la hacía sentirse mejor. O simplemente podría ser que Nozomi encontró un poco de consuelo sabiendo que ella no sería la única que sintiera ese dolor. Era como si tuviera un compañero en su tristeza y eso parecía aliviar sus emociones un poco. Tendría a alguien en quien confiar, y tal vez podrían ayudarse la una a la otra. Porque sabía que Honoka tampoco tomaría de buena manera las noticias.

..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..

 **Notas de ALargeBear:** Espero que todos hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de mi primera historia larga. Este capítulo termino siendo un poco más corto de lo que originalmente quería, pero creo que resulto bien. Esta es una idea a la que le había estado dando vueltas por un tiempo y quería ver a donde iría. Así que déjame saber lo que piensas y hacia donde crees que esto debería ir. En realidad solo tengo algunos puntos importantes de la trama que quiero escribir, pero todo lo demás será arreglado capitulo por capitulo.

También creo que debo mencionar que aunque otras parejas vayan a aparecer, solo voy a centrarme en el HonoNozo. Es una pareja que realmente me gusta por alguna razón. Supongo que siempre pensé que la idea de que la líder de las musas y la madre de las musas estuviesen juntas siempre fue muy dulce para mí.

En cuanto la actualización no estoy muy seguro de lo ocupado que vaya a estar. Pero espero que pueda publicar por lo menos un capitulo por semana, aunque realmente espero poder ir un poco más rápido que eso.

También cuando escribo siempre estoy escuchando un álbum así que pensé que al final de cada capítulo mencionare lo que estaba escuchando. Porque puede tener un efecto en lo que estoy escribiendo y algunos pueden encontrarlo interesante.

Álbum del capítulo – Changes de Charles Bradley.

 **Notas de Gare-ni:** Esto ha sido el primer capítulo de la traducción… Como ya había mencionado antes, es probable que actualice la próxima semana, gracias por seguir esta historia, por favor recuerden visitar el perfil de ALargeBear para ver más de sus trabajos.

También sería interesante ver sus comentarios, para saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia ¡Eso me daría muchos ánimos!

Hasta la próxima semana entonces…


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTE** : Esta historia **no me pertenece** en lo absoluto, su autor original es **ALargeBear** al cual agradezco por permitirme traducir su historia.

 _Love Live! y sus personajes pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, Arumi Tokita, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki G's Magazine, Lantis y Sunrise. No se obtiene ninguna ganancia monetaria con la publicación de esta historia y no se pretendió infringir ningún derecho de autor o marca registrada._

 **Autor Original:** **ALargeBear** ( www. fanfiction u/ 7403909/ ALargeBear ) ( archiveofourown users/ALargeBear/ pseuds/ALargeBear )

 **Traducción:** **Gare-ni**

 **Pareja:** HonoNozo/NozoHono (Nozomi Tojo x Honoka Kousaka)

 **Fandom:** Love Live! School Idol Project

 **Notas de Gare-ni:** Sé que tarde siglos en actualizar… Pero mis ganas por traducir se esfumaron (Y a eso agréguenle las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo que tuve en un pueblo fantasma.) además de que soy de las personas que se distraen fácilmente y no cuento con fines de semana libres como la mayoría pensaría. (No trabajo ni nada, pero para a mi madre le encanta la idea de que yo socialice con personas que no me interesan todo el tiempo ¬¬)

En fin, dejo aquí la traducción de este capítulo, espero lo disfruten y gracias a las personas que mostraron su interés en la historia (Ya sea con un review, un follow o un fav.)

..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..

 ** _Broken Hearts, New Found Love - (Corazones rotos, nuevo amor encontrado)_**

 **Autor:** ALargeBear

 **Traducción al español:** Gare-ni

 _Capítulo 2_

"Umi-chan, ¿Por qué hace tanto frío hoy?" Preguntó Honoka mientras saltaba sobre la espalda de Umi en busca de calor.

"¡Honoka deja de jugar!" Reprendió Umi mientras trataba de empujar a Honoka, ganándose algunas risitas por parte de Kotori.

Era una típica mañana de invierno con sol brillante mientras las tres amigas de la infancia tomaban su camino hacia la escuela, y Honoka comenzaba con sus habituales travesuras.

"Awww, pero Umi-chan, hace mucho frío aquí afuera y tú estás calientita." Honoka tenía un pequeño puchero en su rostro mientras trataba de abrazar a Umi nuevamente.

"Tal vez deberías haberte puesto algo que te mantuviera más caliente." Siguió insistiendo Umi, comenzando con su habitual regaño a Honoka. "Ni siquiera traes guantes o bufanda, deberías haber sabido que iba a hacer frío y te hubieras preparado."

"No es culpa mía esta vez, Yukiho-chan tomó mi bufanda sin decírmelo cuando se fue esta mañana, y no tuve tiempo de conseguir otra."

"Bueno, eso explica la bufanda. Pero, ¿Qué hay de los guantes?"

Honoka no dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras soltaba unas cuantas risas. Sabía que era inútil discutir con Umi una vez que ella comenzaba con sus regaños.

"Esto es tu culpa, si te hubieras preparado correctamente esto no sería un problema."

Honoka soltó un gemido mientras miraba a su otra amiga para que la apoyara.

"Kotori-chan, por favor ayúdame. Umi-chan está siendo mala otra vez."

"¿Qué hizo la gran mala Umi-chan esta vez?" preguntó Kotori. Ganándose una pequeña risita de Honoka y un resoplido por parte de Umi.

"Ella no me deja abrazarla para mantenerme caliente. Me voy a congelar si ella no me ayuda."

"¿Es cierto Umi-chan? ¿Vas a dejar que nuestra querida amiga se congele?"

Honoka no pudo controlarse y comenzó a reír. Causando que Umi parara mientras apartaba la mirada de sus dos amigas soltando un pequeño resoplido.

"Ustedes dos siempre me molestan así, no es justo, sólo estoy tratando de ayudar a Honoka para que sea más responsable".

Al oír eso, Honoka y Kotori se colgaron cada una de uno de los brazos de Umi en un intento por calmarla.

"Lo sentimos, Umi-chan no lo dijimos en serio, yo sé que solo estás cuidando de mí." Dijo Honoka acercándose más a Umi.

"Sí, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco." Añadió Kotori mientras también se acercaba a Umi.

"En verdad, qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos." Murmuró Umi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Con eso las dos se separaron de Umi mientras se acercaban a la entrada de la escuela. Honoka notó que Eli estaba sola cerca de la entrada y corrió hacia ella.

"Buenos días Eli-chan."

"Buenos días, a las tres."

Kotori y Umi la saludaron rápidamente antes de que Honoka hablara de nuevo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo sola aquí, Eli-chan?"

"Bueno, estaba esperando a Umi, quería hablar con ella antes de que comiencen las clases de hoy."

Tanto Honoka como Kotori notaron que Eli estaba notablemente avergonzada sobre lo que necesitaba hablar con Umi. Eso hizo que el corazón de Honoka latiera dolorosamente.

"Bueno, ella está aquí ahora, así que ¿Qué necesitabas decirle?" La voz de Honoka salió ligeramente más preocupada de lo que hubiera querido. A ella no le gustaba hacia dónde iba esta situación.

"Es un poco privado." Eli tenía un rubor notable en el rostro cuando volteó hacia Umi. "Así que, ¿Podrías venir conmigo antes de que comiencen las clases? No tomará mucho tiempo."

"E-está bien, vamos." Umi tartamudeó, para luego mirar a sus dos amigas. "Ustedes dos pueden adelantarse, yo iré con Eli." Dicho eso Eli y Umi se fueron, dejando a Honoka congelada en su lugar.

Honoka estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que Eli quería hablar con Umi, y eso la llenaba de tristeza. Honoka siempre había sabido sobre el cariño que Umi le tenía a Eli desde hace algún tiempo. Fue Kotori quien se lo señalo primero, la forma en que Umi siempre iría con Eli para cualquier cosa en que ella necesitara ayuda. Como Umi aparentemente miraba a Eli más que cualquier otra persona que Honoka hubiera conocido. Notó también la forma en que Umi se ruborizaba y se ponía nerviosa cada vez que ella y Eli se juntaban para alguna actividad de ídolos. Pero sobre todo, Honoka notó que la forma en que Umi hablaba de Eli era de una manera de la que no hablaría de nadie más, con afecto.

Honoka también había notado ese tipo de señales en Eli. Era igual de fácil de leer, al igual que Umi cuando se trataba de cosas embarazosas como el amor. La forma en que Eli intentaba actuar de forma aún más madura frente a Umi. O la forma en que siempre trataba de encontrar maneras de ayudar a Umi con sus nuevos deberes del consejo estudiantil. Todo era simplemente obvio, Eli amaba Umi y Umi amaba a Eli, pero Honoka también amaba a Umi.

Cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de los sentimientos que Umi tenía por Eli decidió intentar enterrar sus propios sentimientos y tratar de olvidarse de ellos. Ella pensó que si Umi era feliz con Eli entonces ella trataría de no meterse en su camino, aunque eso significara ocultar los sentimientos que había tenido por ella desde que eran niñas. Pensó que había estado haciendo un buen trabajo con ello. No se puso tan celosa cuando Umi fue con Eli para pedirle ayuda con los pasos de baile, o cuando Eli fue a la sala del consejo estudiantil para ayudar a Umi. Parecía que finalmente había conseguido controlar sus sentimientos.

Esta era una situación diferente. Honoka estaba segura de que Eli iba a confesarse a Umi, y no importaba cuanto había tratado de mantener lejos su amor por Umi, todavía dolía. Todos esos sentimientos que había suprimido parecían regresar una vez más. Ella sabía que Umi no la quería, pero saber que estaría con otra persona la hería mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Kotori rompió su hilo de pensamientos cuando puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. Kotori había sido la única que sabía sobre el amor que Honoka tenía por Umi desde hace un tiempo, y le dolía ver a su amiga normalmente alegre tan triste.

"Tal vez no es lo que piensas, quizá sólo necesitaba su ayuda para otra cosa." Dijo Kotori mientras le brindaba a Honoka una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Honoka no respondió y simplemente le dio una mirada en blanco que decía que no le creía. Kotori no culpó a Honoka, ni siquiera ella lo creyó.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos al salón? No queremos llegar tarde."

Honoka solo asintió con la cabeza antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacia el salón.

Llegaron antes que Umi y tomaron asiento. Kotori vio esto como un buen momento para tratar de ayudar a Honoka con su situación.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien Honoka-chan? Si quieres podemos decir que estás enferma e ir a la enfermería, me quedaré contigo." Terminó Kotori con una sonrisa brillante en un intento de traer de nuevo el habitual espíritu de Honoka, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

"Creo que voy a estar bien por ahora, pero gracias Kotori-chan." La voz de Honoka estaba desprovista de su habitual alegría, y eso le rompió el corazón a Kotori.

Antes de que Kotori pudiera decir algo más para tratar de ayudarla Umi entro al salón de clases evidentemente nerviosa, pero notablemente más feliz.

"Entonces, ¿De qué quería hablar Eli-chan?" Preguntó Kotori, esperando que tal vez no fuera lo que pensaban.

"Les diré más tarde, la clase está por comenzar." Le dijo Umi, obviamente nerviosa. Esa fue toda la confirmación que Kotori y Honoka necesitaban.

Como si estuviera de acuerdo, el maestro entró al aula y comenzó las lecciones del día.

Las clases pasaban como una bruma para Honoka, su mente estaba preocupada por muchos de sus pensamientos, ninguno de ellos particularmente bueno. La reacción de Umi a la pregunta de Kotori fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba, Honoka sabía que cuando Umi reaccionaba de esa manera no siempre significaban buenas cosas. Sabía que no importaba cuanto tratara de enterrar sus sentimientos, ellos seguían allí.

Su mente vagó de un pensamiento deprimente a otro durante toda la clase. Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por la campana del almuerzo y por Umi tratando de llamar su atención.

"¡Honoka!"

"Ahhh, ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?"

"¿Estabas tan distraída que ni siquiera prestaste atención durante toda la clase?" Comenzó Umi a regañar a su amiga.

"Lo siento Umi-chan es sólo que tengo un montón de cosas en mi mente." Honoka estaba tratando de evitar esta situación. Realmente no estaba de humor para aguantar los regaños de Umi.

"Umi-chan deja a Honoka-chan por esta vez, por favor." Interrumpió Kotori tratando de distraer a Umi.

"Supongo que está bien, en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo hoy."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes tiempo? Estábamos a punto de ir a almorzar." Preguntó Honoka, un poco sorprendida, las dos últimamente comían juntas todos los días.

"H-hoy iba a almorzar con Eli."

"¿Por qué vas a almorzar con Eli-chan hoy? ¿Es eso lo que quería preguntarte esta mañana?" Le preguntó Kotori notando que Honoka estaba más preocupada por ella misma en este momento.

"B-bueno, no exactamente." El rostro de Umi se puso rojo y respiró hondo antes de continuar. "Ella me confesó sus sentimientos y yo los acepté."

Honoka no estaba segura del por qué escucharlo en voz alta le dolía tanto, ya sabía que iba a suceder. Tal vez escucharlo en voz alta por parte de la chica que le gustaba era demasiado.

"Bueno, felicidades Umi-chan, estoy muy feliz por las dos." Kotori no estaba mintiendo, estaba realmente feliz de que su amiga había encontrado finalmente a alguien.

"Gracias." Dijo Umi volteando a mirar a Honoka. "Realmente lo siento Honoka sé que normalmente almorzábamos juntas"

"E-está bien Umi-chan, entiendo que quieres pasar tiempo con Eli-chan." Honoka apenas se contenía y Umi lo notó.

"Oh ya sé, puedes almorzar conmigo y con Eli. Estoy segura de que no le importaría".

"Está bien Umi-chan, de verdad lo está." Respondió Honoka mientras sonreía.

"Realmente lo siento Honoka. Tal vez podamos pasar algún tiempo juntas más tarde." Y con eso Umi se levantó, dio unas cuantas despedidas rápidas y se fue.

Honoka comenzó silenciosamente a recoger sus cosas para ir a buscar un lugar apartado para almorzar antes de que notara que Kotori seguía allí.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No vas a ir con Nico-chan?" Las palabras de Honoka salieron muy duras y rápidamente se arrepintió. "Lo siento, Kotori-chan, no quise decir eso."

"Está bien Honoka-chan entiendo que estés molesta, está bien." Kotori se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Honoka. "Nico-chan me ha mandado un mensaje esta mañana diciéndome que iba a pasar el almuerzo con Nozomi-chan y dijo que Nozomi-chan tampoco está tomando muy bien la noticia."

Eso tenía sentido para Honoka. Todo el mundo sabía lo cercanas que eran Nozomi y Eli, así que esta noticia no podía ser fácil para Nozomi. Tal vez tenía a alguien que era capaz de entender lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

"Así que eso significa que podemos pasar la hora del almuerzo juntas." Kotori simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Honoka se levantó de su asiento y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Kotori-chan eres la mejor!" Honoka gritó mientras soltaba a Kotori. "¿Entonces, a dónde vamos?"

"Bueno, no creo que nadie esté usando la sala del club así que podemos ir allí."

Honoka asintió mientras recogía sus cosas. Ambas estaban en silencio mientras caminaban hacia la sala del club. Kotori notó que Honoka parecía haber perdido la poca alegría que había tenido en el salón. Una vez que llegaron, tomaron asiento en la mesa una al lado de la otra, Kotori sacó su almuerzo casero mientras que Honoka tenía su pan dulce.

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?"

"Sí. Umi-chan nunca me deja comer pan en el almuerzo, pero ella no está aquí." Los ojos de Honoka estaban abatidos mientras comía su pan.

"Sabes Honoka-chan, está bien estar triste, no importa." Kotori le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora con la esperanza de consolar a Honoka.

"E-estoy bien." Kotori notó que Honoka estaba conteniendo sus emociones y sólo la envolvió en un abrazo.

"Sabes que no tienes que guardarte esas cosas Honoka-chan."

Honoka no dijo nada y simplemente enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Kotori dejando escapar algunos sollozos. Kotori no dijo nada y simplemente frotó su espalda incitándola a que dejara salir todo. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que Honoka se separó del abrazo limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme.

"No pensé que pudiera doler tanto Kotori-chan, pensé que podía renunciar a ella, pero saber que está con otra persona duele mucho más de lo que pensé."

Kotori no dijo nada y simplemente siguió frotando su espalda haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a su amiga a sentirse mejor. Honoka miró a Kotori y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias Kotori-chan, por estar aquí conmigo, realmente es de mucha ayuda."

"Estaré allí para ti en cualquier momento que me necesites Honoka-chan." Kotori miró el reloj y notó que el almuerzo casi había terminado. "¿Qué tal si vamos al baño y te lavas la cara antes de regresar a la clase? No querrás preocupar a Umi-chan."

Honoka respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras las dos amigas recogían sus cosas y salían de la habitación del club. Honoka tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, sabía que no sería capaz de superar su amor tan rápido, pero sabía que no tenía que hacerlo sola.

 **._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._.**

"¡Hace mucho frio aquí afuera! ¿Por qué estamos almorzando en la azotea en medio del invierno?" Nico se quejó mientras apretaba su suéter y bufanda alrededor de su cuerpo buscando calor.

"Sabes que no te pedí que vinieras a comer conmigo."

Nico no respondió mientras se sentaban en el suelo para comer su almuerzo. En realidad ninguna de las dos estaba diciéndole algo a la otra. Nico estaba impaciente y decidió ir al grano.

"¿Estás bien Nozomi-chan?" Le pregunto Nico tímidamente.

"Estoy bien, Nicocchi. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Respondió Nozomi en su tono habitual, recibiendo una mirada preocupada por parte de Nico.

"Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando Nozomi-chan, sé que has estado enamorada de Eli-chan desde hace mucho tiempo, estás lastimándote, no tienes que esconderlo."

"N-no me duele, en realidad estoy contenta por ella, porque encontró a alguien que la hace feliz." Dijo Nozomi sin su habitual calma y compostura. Nico notó esto inmediatamente y simplemente puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

"No tienes por qué mostrarte siempre tan fuerte ante todos, sabes que todas tus amigas estaremos aquí para ti si nos necesitas."

"De verdad estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí." Dijo Nozomi mientras miraba fijamente su caja de almuerzo, esto hizo que Nico se enojara.

"¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estás sola, idiota! ¡Deja de hacerte la fuerte ante los demás y déjame ayudarte a cambiarlo! ¡Es obvio que estás sufriendo y me duele verlo, así que déjame ayudarte!" Le gritó Nico a Nozomi. Preguntándose si tal vez estaba siendo un poco ruda.

Nozomi no respondió y solamente puso su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Nico se dio cuenta y se acercó pasando un brazo alrededor de su amiga, acercándola a ella.

"Ves que no fue tan difícil, solo tenías que dejarlo salir, no es bueno si lo mantienes todo contenido de esa manera." Nico mantuvo su brazo alrededor de Nozomi y se apoyó contra ella, dejando que ella sacara todas sus emociones.

En realidad Nozomi no estaba pensando ahora y dejo salir todas las emociones que había estado guardando durante estos días. Descubrir que Umi había aceptado la confesión, tal como Nozomi pensaba que pasaría y ver el rostro radiante de felicidad por parte de Eli le causó demasiada tristeza. Ahora estaba dejando salir todo eso entre los brazos de su amiga y se sintió aliviada. Se sentía tan distinto que cuando ella lloraba sola en su habitación, tener a alguien ahí para ella era reconfortante e hizo que el dolor fuera mucho más soportable.

Nozomi se aferró al brazo de Nico y lloró durante unos minutos. Fue una buena manera de desahogarse y Nozomi estaba agradecida por eso.

"G-gracias Nicocchi. Creo que de verdad tenía que dejar salir algunas cosas." Dijo Nozomi mientras soltaba a Nico.

"Te lo dije." Murmuro Nico con su habitual arrogancia antes de que su expresión se suavizara. "Quiero decir, qué clase de amiga sería si no te ayudara con esto."

"Creo que estas en lo correcto." Nozomi soltó una pequeña risa. "¿Qué pasó con Kotori-chan, no almorzaban juntas todos los días?"

"Oh, había alguien a quien necesitaba consolar"

"Así que tal vez Honoka-chan no se esté tomando bien esta noticia." Nozomi había notado que Honoka estaba enamorada de Umi más o menos desde la época en que µ's se formó, y supo que estaría destrozada.

"Tal vez no, pero Kotori-chan estará ahí para ayudarla." Nico le dio una mirada a su teléfono y notó que era casi el final de la hora del almuerzo. "Bueno, deberíamos comenzar a regresar al salón. Estarás bien, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, me siento mucho mejor ahora. Gracias Nicocchi."

Las dos se separaron y recogieron sus cosas mientras salían de la azotea y volvían a clase. Nozomi se sintió un poco más ligera y feliz, tal vez abrirse a sus amigas no estaba tan mal después de todo.

..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..

 **Notas de ALargeBear:** Tener ayuda de mis amigos es bastante bueno. Quería escribir este capítulo antes del fin de semana ya que no voy a ser capaz de escribir durante el fin de semana, así que este capítulo salió un poco rápido, espero que haya salido bien.

Siempre me interesa saber qué es lo que quieres ver en el futuro de esta historia.

Espero que pueda pasar a través de estos capítulos tristes y lleguemos a tener cierta felicidad aquí pronto. Así que he comenzado a escribir un poco de interacción entre Honoka y Nozomi para compensarlo.

Álbum del capítulo – Black Messiah de D'Angelo

 **Notas de Gare-ni** : ¡Realmente siento haber tardado tanto para publicar este capítulo!

Por otra parte, las interacciones entre Nozomi y Honoka comenzaran a partir del próximo capítulo… Y esta vez tratare de publicarlo lo más pronto posible, gracias por apoyar esta historia y espero poder encontrarnos de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE** : Esta historia **no me pertenece** en lo absoluto, su autor original es **ALargeBear** al cual agradezco por permitirme traducir su historia.

 _Love Live! y sus personajes pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, Arumi Tokita, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki G's Magazine, Lantis y Sunrise. No se obtiene ninguna ganancia monetaria con la publicación de esta historia y no se pretendió infringir ningún derecho de autor o marca registrada._

 **Autor Original** **: ALargeBear** ( https: u/7403909 /ALargeBear ) ( archiveofourown users/ALargeBear/ pseuds/ALargeBear )

 **Traducción** **: Gare-ni**

 **Pareja** **:** HonoNozo/NozoHono (Nozomi Tojo x Honoka Kousaka)

 **Fandom** **:** Love Live! School Idol Project

 **Notas de Gare-ni:** He aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, ¡Siento haber tardado tanto!

Estas últimas semanas han sido muy difíciles en la Universidad… A tal grado de querer aventarme por un puente. (Bueno, no tanto, pero ya puedo comenzar a sentir la presión)

Por otra parte, es en este capítulo donde comienzan las interacciones entre Nozomi y Honoka, principalmente porque ambas están comenzando a evitar a Eli y Umi respectivamente… Pero ya verán que pasa con esto más adelante.

Gracias a Ritsuki Kurusawi por mostrar su interés en este proyecto y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de seguir o dar favorito a esta historia, de verdad me motiva para seguir traduciéndola para ustedes.

Disfruten del capítulo.

..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..

 ** _Broken Hearts, New Found Love - (Corazones rotos, nuevo amor encontrado)_**

 **Autor:** ALargeBear

 **Traducción al español:** Gare-ni

 _Capítulo 3_

Después de su charla con Kotori, Honoka había comenzado a sentirse mejor que antes. Recuperó parte de su habitual alegría y fue capaz de olvidarse de algunos de los pensamientos más deprimentes que había estado teniendo durante la mañana. Aunque las cosas seguían siendo incómodas para Honoka cuando estaba cerca de Umi, pues ella no estaba lo suficientemente lista para lidiar con ello y sabía que le tomaría algo de tiempo. Las clases de la tarde pasaron sin más problemas para Honoka y comenzó a pensar que tal vez las cosas no podían ser tan malas.

Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos fueron de corta duración cuando los miembros de µ's se dirigieron a la sala del club para una reunión antes de la práctica. Eli se paró en la cabecera de la mesa con Umi junto a ella mientras llamaba la atención de todas.

"En realidad no hay mucho que hacer antes de nuestra próxima presentación, así que esta será una reunión corta, solo necesitamos mantenernos al día con la práctica y asegurarnos de que todas estemos en forma adecuada, así que deberíamos estar bien." Eli miró a Umi que se sonrojó ligeramente. Honoka supo lo que pasaría después.

"U-Umi y yo tenemos algo que decirles a todas antes de comenzar la práctica." Mientras hablaba, Eli se acercó y tomó la mano de Umi entre la suya dándole un leve apretón, en busca de un poco de tranquilidad.

Honoka sabía cuál era el anuncio, Umi ya se lo había dicho a ella y a Kotori. Pero no estaba segura de por qué verlas hacía las cosas mucho más insoportables. Era como si verlas a las dos juntas hacía de esta situación, el final. Como si todo de lo que se había enterado hasta ahora estuviese siendo confirmado ante sus ojos. Parecía ser el último clavo en el ataúd para tener una oportunidad de amar a Umi y eso dejó un espacio vacío, aparentemente grande en su corazón. Como si todas esas emociones se hubiesen ido de repente y no había nada que fuera capaz de llenar el vacío que quedaba.

Honoka miró alrededor de la habitación y recibió una mirada tranquilizadora por parte de Kotori y, para su sorpresa, también por parte de Nico. Mientras seguía observando la habitación, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nozomi, que estaba parada en la esquina de la habitación cerca de la puerta. En ese momento pareció como si ambas llegaran a una especie de entendimiento. Era como si Honoka pudiese ver el mismo dolor que sentía, presente en los ojos de Nozomi. Era una sensación extrañamente reconfortante para Honoka, ver esas mismas emociones que estaba sintiendo, también presentes en los ojos de su senpai que a menudo parecía emocionalmente distante. Tal vez la hacía un poco egoísta el tener un poco de felicidad por el dolor de Nozomi, pero Honoka pensó que Nozomi también pudo haber tenido el mismo sentimiento.

"Umi y yo estamos saliendo ahora." El rostro de Eli se había puesto rojo de vergüenza mientras se preparaba para la avalancha de preguntas y comentarios.

"¡Eso es increíble-nya! Ahora podemos tener citas dobles juntas." Dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a Hanayo y Maki.

"Rin detente, no tienes que presionarlas a nada." Le reprendió Maki antes de mirar hacia la pareja recién anunciada. "Estoy feliz por ustedes dos, espero que sean felices juntas."

"Sí, siempre pensé que las dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas, es como si estuviesen hechas la una para la otra." Agregó Hanayo. Honoka no estaba realmente segura del por qué ese inocente comentario había dolido tanto como lo hizo.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti, Umi-chan, las dos se ven tan adorables juntas." Kotori añadió sus felicitaciones mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le dio a Umi un rápido abrazo, recibiendo a cambio un gran rubor por parte de su amiga.

"G-Gracias Kotori."

"Entonces, ¿Hasta dónde han llegado las dos ya?" Nico decidió que era un buen momento para comenzar a hacer bromas sobre la nueva pareja.

Umi no podía formar palabras adecuadamente, así que Eli tuvo que intervenir. "Nico, sólo ha pasado un día, ¿Cuánto podríamos haber hecho?"

"No lo sé, quizás después de la confesión hubo un gran beso profundo e íntimo y de ahí, a saber." Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Nico cuando vio que Umi estaba llegando a su límite.

"¡¿Nico, podrías parar?!" Gritó Eli tratando de calmar a su novia. "¿Por qué preguntas algo así? Tú no responderías si yo te hiciera ese tipo de pregunta."

"Claro que lo haría, veras, Kotori-chan y yo ya…" Kotori rápidamente puso su mano sobre la boca de Nico para detenerla.

"Ya nos hemos besado." Dijo Kotori mientras le dirigía a Nico una mirada dura. Ganándose las miradas confusas del resto de los miembros. "Eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿No es así? Nico-chan."

"C-claro ni siquiera hemos pensado en hacer algo más." Contestó Nico sin convencer a nadie. Y obteniendo como respuesta un "Indecente." por parte de Umi.

Después de eso a Umi le tomó unos cuantos minutos recuperar su compostura. Una vez que lo hizo, miró a Honoka con una mirada expectante en el rostro. Honoka sabía por qué, probablemente quería su aprobación y Honoka no quería decepcionarla. Nunca querría que Umi se sintiera mal por sus sentimientos, así que le mostro la sonrisa más grande y juntó toda la energía que pudo.

"¡Realmente estoy muy feliz por ti Umi-chan! Espero que las dos puedan ser felices juntas por siempre y para siempre." Honoka hizo todo lo posible para mantener su sonrisa mientras se volteaba a mirar a Eli. "Y si alguna vez la haces llorar, me aseguraré personalmente de que te arrepientas."

"Cielos, Honoka, no digas cosas tan embarazosas."

"Sólo estaba bromeando Umi-chan, sé que Eli-chan nunca le haría algo así a nadie, especialmente a ti."

"Gracias Honoka, de verdad esto significa mucho viniendo de ti y no te preocupes, nunca pensaría en herir a Umi."

Honoka les dio un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia ellas para abrazarlas a ambas. Claro que por dentro estaba lastimada, pero tal vez este era el cierre que necesitaba. Para finalmente dejar ir a su amor de la infancia con otra persona. Después de separarse, Nozomi dio finalmente un paso adelante.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Elicchi y no les deseo a las dos nada más que felicidad en el futuro." Las felicitó Nozomi con una sonrisa aparentemente normal. Aunque su voz parecía carecer de su tono normalmente lúdico.

"Gracias Nozomi." Dijo Eli con una cálida sonrisa antes de dar un aplauso para llamar la atención de todas. "Ahora que todo está resulto, vamos a la azotea para comenzar la práctica."

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Nozomi miró alrededor mientras todas se juntaban para comenzar con el calentamiento. Vio a todas juntas, Kotori con Nico, el trio de primer año y a Eli y Umi ya emparejadas. Tal vez estaba esperando que ella todavía podría hacer cosas como esta con Eli, que no cambiaría mucho. ¿Eso la hacía alguien infantil? Ponerse celosa de algo tan simple y mundano como calentar antes de la práctica; tal vez lo hacía. Sin embargo no fue capaz de detenerse en ese pensamiento por mucho más tiempo cuando se percató de que alguien la llamaba.

"¡Nozomi-chan!"

"Lo siento Honoka-chan, creo que estaba algo distraída."

"No te preocupes, está bien." Honoka dio una rápida mirada alrededor mirando al resto del grupo antes de mirar de nueva cuenta a Nozomi. "Parece que tú y yo seremos compañeras por un tiempo."

"Creo que estas en lo correcto." Nozomi soltó una pequeña risita. "Probablemente deberíamos empezar."

Honoka asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaban su rutina de calentamiento, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Nozomi notó que Honoka tenía una expresión más sombría que de costumbre, tan diferente a su faceta normalmente brillante que mostraba al resto de las chicas. Pensó que tal vez podía tratar de ayudar a su kouhai y que, incluso tal vez, Honoka podría ayudarla a ella también.

"¿Estás bien Honoka-chan?" Le preguntó Nozomi en un susurro mientras continuaban con sus estiramientos.

"¿Q-que quieres decir?"

"Honoka-chan sé lo que sientes por Umi-chan, no tienes por qué ocultarlo de mí."

Al escuchar eso la expresión de Honoka se volvió aún más sombría.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?"

"Bueno, ya tenía mis sospechas cuando µ's se formó. Sabes, no eres muy buena escondiendo tus emociones. Incluso ahora es bastante obvio como esta situación te está lastimando." Nozomi frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Creo saber cuál es el problema, es difícil verlas juntas, ¿No es así?"

Ambas dirigieron sus miradas hacia la nueva pareja. Eli y Umi parecían estar bastante nerviosas ante el estrecho contacto que había entre ellas.

"Creo que tienes razón Nozomi-chan. Quiero ser feliz por ellas y en realidad creo que lo soy. Pero aun así es un poco difícil ver a ese alguien que tanto te importa estar con alguien más."

"Entiendo lo que dices."

Los ojos de Honoka se agrandaron un poco ante la declaración. Quizás finalmente podría aclarar sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos que Nozomi tenía hacia Eli.

"¿Eso quiere decir que estás enamorada de Eli-chan?" Preguntó Honoka con voz apacible.

Ante la pregunta Nozomi no respondió y simplemente frunció el ceño. Honoka al ver esto, se arrepintió inmediatamente de preguntar.

"Lo siento Nozomi-chan, no tienes por qué responder a eso. Podría haberme hecho la idea equivocada, lo siento."

"Está bien Honoka-chan." Dijo Nozomi mientras continuaba sus estiramientos con Honoka. Tal vez decírselo a ella no era una mala idea. "Sí, estaba enamorada de Elicchi, probablemente aun lo este."

Honoka permaneció en silencio. Ella tenía sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos que Nozomi tenía por Eli, pero el haberlos confirmado le hacía sentir una especie de conexión con Nozomi.

"Supongo que eso nos pone en la misma situación."

"Si, tienes razón." Nozomi soltó una risa seca. "Eso significa que somos algo así como, compañeras de desamor."

"Ese no es precisamente un título feliz."

"No, supongo que no lo es. Pero nuestra situación no es exactamente una feliz, ¿Verdad?"

Honoka asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, aun creo que las cosas podrían mejorar en el futuro, nuestros sentimientos sólo necesitan algo de tiempo." Honoka dijo esto no solo para Nozomi, ella también necesitaba tranquilizarse.

"De verdad espero que tengas razón Honoka-chan."

Con eso terminaron el calentamiento. Eli y Umi se pararon al frente del grupo y llamaron al resto de las chicas para que tomaran sus lugares y pudieran comenzar con la práctica. Sin embargo, Umi notó que Honoka parecía un poco deprimida y carecía de su habitual entusiasmo por la práctica.

"Honoka, ¿Estás bien? No pareces tan enérgica como de costumbre." Preguntó Umi con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"Estoy bien Umi-chan, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, debemos comenzar a practicar." Dijo Honoka intentando desviar cualquier otra pregunta que Umi quisiera hacer. Realmente odiaba que sus sentimientos tuvieran un efecto tan grande en la forma en la que actuaba.

"¿Estás segura? No pareces ser tu misma hoy."

"P-puede que me duela un poco el estómago." Mintió un poco temblorosa Honoka.

"Bueno, esta mañana parecías estar bien, ¿Qué has almorzado?"

"Sólo pan." La voz de Honoka era tranquila, sabía que a Umi no le gustaría esa respuesta.

Umi soltó un gran suspiro mientras ponía la cara entre sus manos. "Te dejo solo por un día y ya haces algo irresponsable." Levantó la cabeza y miró a Honoka. "Entonces creo que no deberías practicar hoy."

Honoka no dijo nada y simplemente miró al suelo. No había querido perderse la práctica solo por sus sentimientos. Tal vez Nozomi tenía razón, era fácil de leer a veces.

Nozomi notó que el estado de ánimo de Honoka empeoraba mientras Umi seguía regañándola, así que decidió intervenir para tratar de salvar a la chica.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si la acompaño a casa? No queremos que se siente y solo nos vea practicar mientras está enferma." Dijo Nozomi dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Honoka.

"Creo que eso está bien." Le dijo Umi antes de volver a mirar a Honoka. "Pero vas a tener que esforzarte más después de esto, ¿Entendido?"

"No te preocupes tanto Umi-chan. Volveré a practicar mañana."

Con eso, Honoka y Nozomi recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron de las demás antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de Honoka.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme a Nozomi-chan, trataré de pagártelo de alguna forma." Dijo Honoka caminando a lado de Nozomi.

"No te preocupes Honoka-chan, vi que estabas teniendo algunos problemas, así que decidí ayudarte."

"Creo que debo aprender a ocultar mejor mis sentimientos cuando estoy cerca de ellas."

"Bueno, nunca has sido muy buena en esconder tus sentimientos. Así que, ¿Por qué empezar ahora?" Respondió Nozomi mientras le dirigía una sonrisa amistosa. "Además, me gusta más cuando muestras cómo te sientes, no pareces Honoka cuando intentas esconder tus sentimientos."

"Supongo que tienes razón en eso."

Ambas siguieron caminando en un cómodo silencio antes de que Honoka decidiera hablar de nuevo.

"Sabes Nozomi-chan, me siento mal por no haber estado en la práctica." Honoka adoptó una expresión más sombría antes de continuar. "Sé que no debo dejar que mis sentimientos se interpongan en nuestras actividades de ídolos, pero verlas a ellas juntas todo el tiempo es difícil. Tal vez sólo estoy siendo egoísta o algo así."

Nozomi miró a Honoka y notó su humor oscuro. Era raro que alguien viera a Honoka en este tipo de estado y era, aún más raro que Honoka dejara salir sus preocupaciones como acababa de hacerlo.

"Oye Honoka-chan, ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?"

Honoka no respondió, miró a su alrededor y le dio un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar.

"Sugerí llevarte a tu casa porque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría estar cerca de Elicchi y Umi-chan sin derrumbarme."

Honoka se sorprendió por la confesión de Nozomi. Sabía que Nozomi tenía el corazón roto, pero no esperaba que sintiera lo mismo que ella. Era un lado diferente que Honoka no había visto antes de su senpai normalmente segura. La hizo parecer menos como una figura mística y más como alguien en quien podía confiar.

"No sabía que te sentías así Nozomi-chan, quiero decir, siempre eres tan genial y útil para los demás, que no pensé que alguna vez podrías llegar a sentirte así."

"Sabes, aún soy una chica de escuela secundaria, así que puedo llegar a tener los mismos problemas que los demás."

"Ahh. No quise decir eso."

"Sé que no lo hiciste." Nozomi soltó un pequeño suspiro. "Supongo que he conseguido esconder bastante bien mis sentimientos del resto de las personas."

"Bueno, ya no tienes porque esconderlos delante de mí. Dijiste que somos compañeras de desamor, ¿No es así?"

Al oír esto, Nozomi dejó escapar una leve risita y se sintió como si pudiese abrirse un poco más. Si había alguien que podía ayudarla a lidiar con esto, era Honoka.

"Sabes, Elicchi vino ayer a mi apartamento y me pidió consejos sobre el amor. Al principio pensé que tal vez después de todo este tiempo, ella estaba comenzando a sentir lo mismo que yo sentía por ella." Honoka puso una mano en el hombro de Nozomi y le dio un ligero apretón tranquilizador. "Al principio cuando me dijo que la persona de la que estaba enamorada era Umi no le creí, pero cuando lo dijo por segunda vez, sólo quería comenzar a llorar, después de que ella se fue, me acosté en mi cama y lloré hasta que me quedé dormida."

Cuando terminó, Nozomi estaba a punto de llorar y Honoka no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Este era un lado de Nozomi que no había visto antes y era, realmente, uno que no quería ver de nuevo. Honoka puso su mano en la espalda de Nozomi y comenzó a frotarla haciendo pequeños círculos, pensando que eso podría hacer que se sintiera mejor.

"Sabes, aún duele bastante." Dijo Nozomi mirando al suelo. "Todo esto se siente en parte como mi culpa. Si le hubiese dicho desde el principio lo que sentía nada de esto estaría pasando."

"Sé a lo que te refieres."

Al oír esto, Nozomi miró a Honoka antes de que continuara.

"He estado enamorada de Umi-chan desde que entramos a la escuela media y nunca pude decirle cómo me sentía."

Nozomi se sorprendió al oír que Honoka había estado enamorada de Umi desde hace tanto tiempo. Era cierto que Nozomi sabía de los sentimientos que Honoka tenía por Umi, pero nunca se imaginó que había estado enamorada por tanto tiempo. Ella siguió callada mientras Honoka continuaba hablando.

"Aunque Kotori-chan intentó varias veces que me confesara, nunca lo hice. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad solo porque me había enamorado de ella. Pero cuando comenzamos con µ's y Umi-chan conoció a Eli-chan, me di cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella. Era tan obvia que decidí esconder mis sentimientos y esperar a que desaparecieran." Honoka soltó una risa seca. "Pero creo que al final no salió muy bien."

Después de eso ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras continuaban caminando. Sin embargo, ambas se sintieron un poco más ligeras al haber sido capaces de hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien, que sentían, era capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando. Eventualmente llegaron a la casa de Honoka y ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta principal.

"Gracias por haberme acompañado a casa y por dejar que me desahogara de esa forma, creo que me ayudó bastante." Le dijo Honoka a Nozomi dándole una pequeña sonrisa y un rápido abrazo.

"Siempre uedes venir conmigo si necesitas algo Honoka-chan, especialmente si se trata de Umi-chan. Se siente bien hablar con alguien que puede entenderte."

"Tienes razón, hablar hoy contigo me hizo sentir mejor." Ambas chicas se sonrieron. "Sé que no soy la mejor persona para hablar, pero… Siempre puedes venir conmigo si necesitas ayuda."

"Lo tendré en mente." Nozomi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. "Bien, te veré mañana Honoka-chan."

"Adiós Nozomi-chan."

Honoka despidió a su amiga mientras se preparaba para entrar a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sí, las cosas definitivamente mejorarían, Honoka estaba segura de eso.

Mientras se alejaba, Nozomi soltó una pequeña risita, iba descubrir mucho más de Honoka en el futuro, no necesitaba de sus cartas para darse cuenta de eso.

 **..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..**

 **Notas de ALargeBear:** Este capítulo fue un gran dolor de cabeza por alguna razón. Lo había terminado originalmente el lunes, pero cuando lo leí de nuevo me di cuenta de que era un lío desordenado al que tuve que arreglarle un montón de cosas. Aún no estoy seguro de si hice bien, y logré convertirlo en un capítulo coherente, pero espero que resulte bien.

Como siempre, déjame saber lo que piensas o lo que quieres ver. También feliz cumpleaños Maki. En realidad tenía un one-shot HonoMaki que quería sacar a tiempo ya que me encanta esta pareja. Pero mis ideas se mantuvieron revueltas, así que no pude lograrlo.

Álbum del capítulo - Coming Home de Leon Bridges

 **Notas de Gare-ni:** Pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo por esta vez.

Cuando estaba escribiendo la parte en la que Honoka le dice a Umi que está muy feliz por ella y por Eli, estaba escuchando casualmente la versión de Honoka de Love marginal y ¡De verdad me dio mucha pena por ella! T-T (Ignórenme, he estado bastante sentimental mientras realizaba la traducción)

Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo… Hasta entonces.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANTE** : Esta historia **no me pertenece** en lo absoluto, su autor original es **ALargeBear** al cual agradezco por permitirme traducir su historia.

 _Love Live! y sus personajes pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, Arumi Tokita, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki G's Magazine, Lantis y Sunrise. No se obtiene ninguna ganancia monetaria con la publicación de esta historia y no se pretendió infringir ningún derecho de autor o marca registrada._

 **Autor Original** **: ALargeBear** ( www .fanfiction u/ 7403909 /ALargeBear ) ( archiveofou rown users/ALargeBear/ pseuds/ALargeBear )

 **Traducción** **: Gare-ni**

 **Pareja** **:** HonoNozo/NozoHono (Nozomi Tojo x Honoka Kousaka)

 **Fandom** **:** Love Live! School Idol Project

 **Notas de Gare-ni:** ¡Finalmente lo he terminado! Como siempre una disculpa por la tardanza… Pero tengo buenas noticias, los capítulos a partir de ahora, serán publicados más seguido. Al fin tengo un pequeño soplo de aire libre en la universidad, así que ahora tengo más tiempo para traducir.

También, quiero agradecerles a: AaronVS3, Itsukami, Hoshizora6680 y a Ritsuki Kurusawi por los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Uno trata de hacer lo que puede, así que me alegra bastante saber que les gusta mi trabajo.

En fin… ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..

 ** _Broken Hearts, New Found Love - (Corazones rotos, nuevo amor encontrado)_**

 **Autor:** ALargeBear

 **Traducción al español:** Gare-ni

 _Capítulo 4_

"¿Estás lista para irnos Honoka?" Preguntó Umi acercándose junto con Eli a Honoka.

Era un viernes después de la práctica solo unos días después de que Eli y Umi comenzaran a salir. El trío de primer año, además de Kotori y Nico, ya se había marchado. Dejando a Honoka y a Nozomi junto con la nueva pareja.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Honoka, pues no estaba muy segura de lo que Umi pretendía hacer.

"Tus notas en nuestro último examen no fueron muy buenas, sabes. Así que vamos a tener una sesión de estudio esta noche."

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Honoka. Ella no estaba segura del por qué Umi querría pasar una noche de tutoría con ella un viernes.

"¿Qué pasa con Eli-chan?, es su primer fin de semana como pareja, ¿No preferirían pasarlo juntas en una cita o algo así?"

Cuestionó Honoka amargamente. Consiguió unos pequeños rubores por parte de la pareja antes de que Eli hablara.

"Sí, nos gustaría pasar la noche del viernes juntas, pero le prometí a Alisa que hoy la ayudaría con su trabajo escolar."

"Eli y yo ya hablamos sobre eso; pensamos que podías venir también y así podríamos tener una sesión de estudio en grupo entre las cuatro." Le dijo Umi a Honoka.

"Oh-Oh, bueno, no quiero molestar a Eli-chan." Les dijo Honoka mientras miraba al suelo.

Honoka sabía que esa no era la razón por la que no quería estudiar con ellas. Ella no quería pasar su noche de viernes alrededor de Eli y Umi. Era seguro que Alisa estaría allí, pero pasar toda una noche junto a la nueva pareja sería mucho. No importaba cuánto progreso hubiese hecho con sus sentimientos durante los últimos días.

"No sería ningún problema, Honoka. Estoy segura de que Alisa estaría feliz de verte." Le dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa.

Honoka no respondió y apartó la vista, tratando de evitar dar una respuesta. Ella pensó que sería grosero rechazarlas, pero ella realmente no quería ir.

Nozomi, que había estado observando toda la situación, comenzó a sentir pena por Honoka. Notó que estaba realmente incómoda y que quería salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible. Y así, Nozomi decidió que ayudaría a la chica. Se acercó a las tres y puso una mano en el hombro de Honoka.

"¿Estás lista para irnos Honoka-chan?" Preguntó Nozomi con una gran sonrisa, consiguiendo las miradas interrogantes de las tres chicas.

"¿Huh?" Eso fue todo lo que Honoka pudo decir, pero estaba aliviada de tener a alguien más dentro de la conversación.

"No me digas que lo olvidaste Honoka-chan."

Honoka permaneció en silencio y simplemente siguió mirando a Nozomi incitándola a continuar.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Honoka negó con la cabeza. "Esta mañana antes de que comenzara la escuela, me preguntaste si podía ayudarte a estudiar esta noche." Cuando Nozomi terminó, le mostró a Honoka una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos de Honoka se abrieron de par en par cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Nozomi estaba haciendo por ella.

"Lo siento Nozomi-chan creo que debo haberlo olvidado." Al decir esto volteó a ver nuevamente hacia la pareja. "Lo siento, pero parece que ya he hecho planes con Nozomi-chan esta noche."

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien con esto Nozomi? Honoka puede ser bastante complicada de tratar cuando se trata de ayudarla a estudiar." Dijo Umi mirando a Honoka mientras hacía una pequeña mueca silenciosa.

"Creo que estará bien. Puedo pensar en unos cuantos castigos si comienza a salirse del camino."

Honoka palideció ligeramente al pensar en los castigos de Nozomi.

"Bueno, mientras sepas en lo que te estás metiendo Nozomi..." Murmuró Umi, antes de darse la vuelta y mirar severamente a Honoka. "Será mejor que no le causes ningún problema, Honoka."

"No te preocupes tanto Umi-chan. Ahora ustedes dos, váyanse y diviértanse juntas."

Eli y Umi se despidieron y se marcharon. Dejando a Honoka y Nozomi solas en la azotea.

Honoka soltó un gran suspiro mientras la pareja se marchaba y le dió una gran sonrisa a Nozomi.

"Muchas gracias, Nozomi-chan, sé que no sería capaz de pasar una noche entera alrededor de ellas dos."

"Parecía que estabas pasando un tiempo difícil, así que pensé que como amiga tuya debería ayudarte." Nozomi comenzó su camino hacia la puerta para salir. "Bueno, creo que me iré a casa también. Adiós, Honoka-chan."

Antes de que Nozomi pudiera llegar a la puerta, sintió algo en su hombro. Se volteo solo para ver a Honoka con una mano en su hombro. Honoka estaba mirando hacia abajo y estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

"¿Qué sucede Honoka-chan?"

"Bueno, tú sabes..." Mientras hablaba, Honoka estaba mirando al suelo retorciendo nerviosamente las manos. "En realidad... puede ser que casi reprobara el examen pasado. Así que, después de todo, tal vez si necesite algo de ayuda para estudiar para el siguiente examen."

"¿Y quieres que yo te ayude a estudiar esta noche?"

"¡Por favor, Nozomi-chan! Haré cualquier cosa. No quiero sacar una mala nota otra vez y que Umi-chan se enoje de nuevo conmigo."

Nozomi vio la desesperación en los ojos de Honoka y supo que no podría rechazarla.

"Muy bien, tú ganas. Puedo ayudarte a estudiar esta noche." Honoka estaba a punto de dejar salir su alegría, pero fue detenida por las siguientes palabras de Nozomi. "Pero tienes que asegúrarte de mantenerte enfocada cuando te lo diga... Si lo que dice Umi-chan es cierto, siempre has sido difícil de controlar cuando ella intenta ayudarte a estudiar."

"Lo tengo Nozomi-chan, intentaré comportarme lo mejor posible esta noche."

"Vamos entonces."

Con eso Honoka y Nozomi dejaron la escuela y comenzaron su camino hacia a la casa de Honoka.

En el camino, Nozomi trató de preguntarle a Honoka por todos los temas y áreas con las que necesitaría ayuda. Honoka nunca dio una respuesta directa y le dijo que solo necesitaba algo de ayuda para estudiar. Nozomi pudo suponer que Honoka quería decir que necesitaría ayuda con todo, esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Honoka Nozomi saludó rápidamente a sus padres y a Yukiho. Después, tanto Honoka como Nozomi entraron en la habitación de Honoka donde iban a comenzar con la sesión de estudios nocturnos.

"Antes de comenzar iré a traernos algo de té y bocadillos." Dijo Honoka mientras Nozomi se sentaba en la mesa del centro de la habitación.

Cuando Honoka se fue, Nozomi comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación. Había estado allí una vez antes, pero nunca había mirado realmente la habitación de Honoka. Unas cuantas cosas le llamaron la atención, como el gran librero lleno de diferentes mangas y novelas, o el gran dinosaurio que estaba sentado en su cama. Pero, lo que más llamó su atención, fue un libro gastado con el nombre de Honoka en la portada escrito en letras grandes y mal hechas, que estaba encima de la mesa que estaba frente a ella.

Nozomi sabía que sería de mala educación agarrar las cosas de Honoka cuando ella no estaba cerca, pero era una persona curiosa por naturaleza. Agarró el libro que estaba en la mesa frente a ella y lo abrió. Dentro del libro habían páginas llenas de diferentes stickers. Cada página fue decorada de arriba a abajo con stickers coloridos de varias formas y tamaños. Ella siguió viendo otras de las páginas y se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de stickers que Honoka había reunido a lo largo de los años.

Mientras Nozomi seguía mirando el resto de las páginas, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Honoka tenía un pasatiempo infantil. La recolección de stickers era algo que hacían los estudiantes de primaria, no los estudiantes de segundo año de escuela media. Sin embargo, para Nozomi, parecía que el reunir todas esas cosas brillantes y coloridas era algo apropiado para Honoka.

Nozomi siguió examinando el libro mientras escuchaba a Honoka abrir la puerta de la habitación llevando una bandeja de té y dulces en las manos. Nozomi levantó su vista del libro y vio la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Honoka. Era obvio que ella no había querido que Nozomi lo viera.

"¿Dónde encontraste ese libro?" Preguntó Honoka, sin moverse de la puerta.

"Estaba aquí, encima de la mesa."

"Pensé que lo había ocultado esta mañana." Murmuró Honoka mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y dejaba la bandeja en ella.

"No sabía que te gustaban tanto los stickers Honoka-chan." Nozomi no pudo reprimir su risa.

El rostro de Honoka se puso rojo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y le quitaba de las manos el libro a Nozomi.

"No se lo dije a nadie porque es vergonzoso. ¿No crees que coleccionar stickers es un hobby infantil?"

"Sí." Honoka se sintió aún más avergonzada ante la rápida respuesta de Nozomi. "Pero creo que te queda."

Honoka inclinó la cabeza confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Sólo creo que es lindo." Nozomi le dirigió a Honoka una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo sentir aún más vergüenza. "Pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Cuántas personas saben de tu pequeña colección de stickers?" Nozomi se preguntó si tal vez este era un secreto que Honoka no quería que nadie supiera.

"Bueno, Umi-chan es la única persona que lo sabe. Ella consiguió este libro para mí hace mucho tiempo cuando empezamos a ser amigas." Honoka parecía tener una mirada nostálgica mientras recordaba nuevamente esos días.

"¿Por qué Umi-chan te daría un libro de stickers de entre todas las cosas?" Nozomi era genuinamente curiosa. Parecía un regalo extraño de alguien que era tan seria todo el tiempo.

El rostro de Honoka le mostró una mirada extrañamente melancólica cuando comenzó a recordar su tiempo con Umi cuando eran más pequeñas.

"Sabes que Umi-chan siempre es seria con todas las cosas, ¿Verdad?" Nozomi asintió. "Bueno, ella siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando éramos niñas, siempre se aseguraba de que todo fuera correcto y estuviera en orden, ella también me regañó mucho cuando éramos pequeñas." Honoka miró el desgastado libro que estaba en sus manos. "Ella me consiguió esto como una especie de pago después de que ella pasó la noche en mi casa por primera vez. Le dije que no tenía que hacerlo, pero no me escuchó. Me dijo que sería bueno para mí tener un pasatiempo como coleccionar stickers y que tal vez me ayudaría a centrarme más en las cosas."

Nozomi notó que los ojos de Honoka comenzaban a brillar un poco debido a las lágrimas. Era obvio que este libro significaba mucho para Honoka y que parecía ser un símbolo de su estrecha relación con Umi. Los pensamientos de Nozomi fueron detenidos cuando Honoka continuó con su historia.

"Umi-chan siempre me traía stickers nuevos o me ayudaba a organizarlos para que se vieran bien. Incluso lo hacía cuando estábamos en la escuela primaria y en la escuela media, si las dos estábamos solas casi siempre pasábamos por nuevos stickers o ella conseguiría algunos que las dos añadiríamos al libro. Nunca se burló de mí o me llamó infantil por mi gusto por los stickers. Siempre me daba su opinión sobre los nuevos stickers que podíamos agregar. Este libro era como nuestro pequeño secreto, para mí siempre fue como un símbolo de nuestra amistad." Termino de decir Honoka con una sonrisa melancólica que se extendía través de su cara.

Nozomi se quedó en silencio mientras Honoka terminaba su historia. Nunca había visto a Honoka hablar de algo tan serio antes. Le dejó claro lo mucho que su amistad con Umi significaba para ella, y probablemente, también cuánto la amaba.

"Ese libro debe ser muy importante para ti, Honoka-chan." Honoka le sonrió a Nozomi y asintió. "¿Te molesta si pregunto por qué estaba encima de la mesa?"

Honoka no respondió inmediatamente y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Podría decirle a Nozomi la razón por la que el libro estaba fuera? y también, ¿Podría decirle porque había estado mirando el libro de stickers tan a menudo últimamente? ¿Nozomi se burlaría de ella si se enteraba de la razón? Honoka inmediatamente descartó este último pensamiento. Nozomi nunca haría algo así, ella daría su mejor esfuerzo para entender la situación.

"Bueno, supongo que desde que Umi-chan y Eli-chan comenzaron a salir he estado recordando eso un par de veces, sé que es un poco tonto, porque yo y Umi-chan seguimos siendo amigas, aún podemos conseguir nuevos stickers y cosas así. Pero ahora que sé que ya no estaremos tan cerca... Este libro siempre me trae algunos de mis recuerdos favoritos con ella, me recuerda lo mucho que la amaba."

Nozomi notó las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse nuevamente en los ojos de Honoka. Comprendió que el libro era obviamente muy sentimental y significaba mucho para ella, pero no quería verla llorar, así que decidió intervenir.

"Tengo una idea Honoka-chan." Honoka levantó la vista del libro e incitó a Nozomi a continuar. "¿Qué tal si tú y yo comenzamos un nuevo libro y lo llenamos con nuevos stickers? Puede ser un libro especial sólo para nosotras dos." Terminó Nozomi con su mejor sonrisa.

Claro que no era algo que una chica promedio de su edad quisiera hacer. Pero ver cuánto le importaba a Honoka ese libro y esos stickers hicieron que Nozomi quisiera hacer ese tipo de recuerdos con alguien. Eli era la única persona que se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para compartir ese tipo de recuerdos profundos, y de hecho lo hicieron, pero Nozomi pensó que tal vez era hora de dejar que alguien más se acercara y que mejor que la chica que estaba en la misma situación que ella.

Honoka no respondió enseguida y pensó en la propuesta. Ese libro y esos stickers significaban mucho para ella. ¿Comenzar otro libro con Nozomi le quitaría importancia al libro que había hecho con Umi? Honoka sabía que no, sabía que era el momento perfecto para comenzar a hacer nuevos recuerdos que ella pudiera apreciar.

"¿Realmente lo dices en serio?"

"Sí. Creo que sería lindo tener nuestro propio libro de stickers personales."

"¿No te avergonzarías ni nada de eso?" Preguntó Honoka.

"Bueno, tal vez me avergüence un poco si alguien se entera, como lo hiciste tú cuando encontré el libro." Honoka soltó una pequeña risita y se ruborizó un poco. "Pero es obvio lo mucho que ese libro significa para ti. Quiero hacer ese tipo de recuerdos así con un amiga."

Honoka se levantó y le dio a Nozomi un abrazo. "Yep entonces llenemos un libro nuevo libro con todo tipo de stickers diferentes."

Nozomi no respondió y disfrutó el abrazo. No era frecuente que encontrara a alguien con quien estuviera dispuesta a abrirse de esta forma.

Las dos se separaron y Honoka se sentó de nuevo.

"Bien, ahora es momento de ponernos serias Honoka-chan. Saca tus libros de texto y comenzaremos con las cosas que tenemos que hacer. Creo que deberíamos comenzar con tu tarea de historia."

Honoka soltó un gemido decepcionado, pero hizo lo que le dijeron y comenzó a sacar todos sus materiales escolares.

El resto de la noche se dedicaron a estudiar y a repasar todas las cosas que Honoka necesitaba saber para sus próximos exámenes. A veces no era fácil para Nozomi mantener a Honoka concentrada, pero una buena mezcla entre pausas y amenazas de castigos le permitió mantener a la chica quieta la mayor parte del tiempo. Nozomi no pudo evitar encontrarse disfrutando del tiempo que pasaba con Honoka. Siempre la había considerado una buena amiga, como lo hacía con todas las miembros de µ's, pero nunca había pasado mucho tiempo sola con Honoka como ahora. Se encontró sonriendo con más frecuencia que de costumbre y no le importaron las tonterías que hacía Honoka, en realidad las encontró entrañables.

Por su parte Honoka había estado luchando como siempre, por mantenerse concentrada con sus estudios, pero estar con Nozomi era diferente de lo usual. Cuando estudiaba con Umi y Kotori era como un acto de equilibrio entre las dos. Kotori era la que le daba pausas y mantenía su ánimo, mientras que Umi era estricta y se aseguraba de que se mantuviera enfocada y no perdiera el tiempo. Para Honoka, Nozomi era como lo mejor de esos dos mundos. Nozomi era estricta a veces y sabía cómo motivarla, pero también sabía cuándo darle un descanso para asegurarse de que no se aburriera tanto estudiando. Honoka se encontró preguntándose si tal vez esto podía convertirse en algo habitual que pudieran hacer las dos.

Continuaron estudiando durante unas horas más hasta que Honoka no pudo aguantar más y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Ya no puedo. No más por favor." Honoka nunca levanto la cara de la mesa mientras se quejaba.

"Bueno, parece un buen tiempo para detenernos. Buen trabajo hoy Honoka-chan." Dijo Nozomi mientras le daba a la chica unas palmaditas en la cabeza como recompensa. "Se está haciendo bastante tarde, así que debería ir a casa de todos modos."

"¿Estarás bien caminando sola a casa?" Preguntó Honoka levantando su cabeza de la mesa.

"Debería estar bien." Dijo Nozomi recogiendo sus cosas, preparándose para irse.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme a estudiar hoy Nozomi-chan. Realmente me salvaste." Honoka se puso nerviosa antes de continuar. "De verdad me gustó estudiar contigo hoy, así que me preguntaba si... ¿No te importaría ayudarme a estudiar más a menudo?"

"Claro Honoka-chan, en realidad me divertí mucho ayudándote a estudiar hoy."

Honoka no estaba segura del porqué, pero eso hizo que su rostro se ruborizara y no pudo contestarle a cambio.

"Bueno, creo que debería irme a casa." Dijo Nozomi levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Honoka fue capaz de componerse lo suficiente como para responder. "No olvides que tenemos que ir a buscar el libro un día de esta semana."

"Sólo llámame cuando quieras ir por él." Nozomi abrió la puerta de la habitación de Honoka. "Buenas noches Honoka-chan."

"Buenas noches, Nozomi-chan y muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy." Honoka le mostró una gran sonrisa mientras Nozomi salía de la habitación.

Cuando Nozomi se fue, Honoka se levantó y se dejó caer en su cama dejando salir un suspiro de felicidad. No podía esperar para pasar más tiempo con Nozomi durante la semana.

Por su parte, cuando Nozomi llegó a su apartamento, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que Honoka era alguien a quien podía acercarse, como lo había hecho con Eli. Sólo que esta vez esperaba que no implicara nada de enamoramientos y corazones rotos.

..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..

 **Notas de ALargeBear:** Un capitulo lleno de stickers. Una vez más quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en publicar este capítulo. He estado hundido en el trabajo y las cosas que he tenido que hacer hacia el final del semestre, y parece que va a mantenerse de esta forma hasta la próxima semana, así que no estoy seguro de cuantos de ustedes podrán esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, lo siento.

Por otra parte, acerca de este capítulo, realmente no estoy muy seguro de dónde vino. Quería escribir los primeros grandes momentos del HonoNozo, así que espero haberlo hecho así. Tampoco tengo idea del por qué la cosa de los stickers se volvió tan importante como lo hizo, pero ya que.

Como siempre, hazme saber lo que pensaste o lo que te gustaría ver. También si no respondo a tu comentario de inmediato te pido disculpas por adelantado.

Álbum del capitulo – The Way I See It de Raphael Saadiq

 **Notas de Gare-ni:** Lo del gusto de Honoka por los stickers es en realidad, información oficial. (O eso es lo que dice la Wiki)

A partir de ahora Honoka y Nozomi pasaran bastante tiempo juntas… Así que ya veremos hacia dónde va esta esta historia.

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios. Si pudieses dejar un review, un follow o un favorito, ¡Me alegraría bastante!

Nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
